Nagisa's Reward System
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: Ryugazaki Rei is easily manipulated by Hazuki Nagisa. Nagisa convinced him to join the swim club, Nagisa bribed him with rewards for his hardwork and dedication to swimming, the Iwatobi Swim Club, and their friends. And through these bribes and promises of passion and pleasure, their relationship has stemmed into something of a romance. Episodes 3 and (maybe) 9 are tweaked.
1. Nagisa's Idea of Recruiting

Hey guys! So this is a Rei x Nagisa fic for people like me, who can't find many anywhere else. This will be a three-part story.

**Summary: **Ryugazaki Rei has just been turned down by the track and field club and wanders over to see if the swimming club's offer is still on the table. What he gets out of the trip leaves him fully committed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club._**

* * *

_"Come and swim with us!"_

Rei stared down at the flyer in his hand, taking in it's sloppy design and bright colors; a horrible advertisment, really, but then again, what could he expect? The ones who'd put up this flyer were swimmers, not artists.

**Swimming.**  
_The sport or activity of propelling oneself through water via the use of one's limbs._

Swimming was something Ryugazaki Rei had only ever known by dictionary definition. It was a pointless activity, one he believed was only appropriate for children under the age of twelve to do while they were still naive and new to the world. The blue-haired young man had never seen any point to swimming; what was wrong with walking? Yes, walking was much better than swimming; he hated swimming. If an individual wanted to travel across a body of water? They should invest in learning how to build a boat in the event of a flood, not kick their feet through water and splash around. It was a waste of perfectly good time and energy. Yes, this was why the boy claimed to dislike swimming, but there was actually more to it than that.

Swimming was something he couldn't afford to like because he couldn't _do_ it; he couldn't swim. And neither could his mother or father, so there'd never been anyone he trusted enough to teach him. Yes, young Rei had spent all of his summers either sitting quietly inside, reading a book with the air condition up as high as his parents would allow it, or helping his mother out in her garden, wiping the sweat off his brow every five minutes. As a child he'd never spent his summers having fun at the beach and whatnot; he preferred to stay at home; he was homebound.

During middle school, however, Rei had invested in a new and particular interest of his, and that interest was track. Running, jumping, leaping... He found he loved it; being able to move like the wind, clear hurdles by making strong yet graceful leaps overtop of them. Yes, track was an activity Rei liked, and very much so. After his first year of middle school was over, the glasses-wearing bluette invested all his vacation time during the summer in practicing to hopefully have a chance at joining the team once he got into high school. He ran for hours each day, his iPod strapped to his side and a water bottle constantly glued to the inside of his palm to help keep him hydrated as he ran. This went on for a couple of years, all driven by Rei's desire to join the track and field club once he was of the appropriate age.

And finally, after a couple of years of waiting, he was. He'd enrolled at Iwatobi High School as a freshman with high hopes for a strong and athletic future. It took him a day or two to actually try out for his dream team once he started high school, however, because of his nerves. After several peptalks from both himself and his mother, however, the young man gathered the courage and made an appearance at the tryouts after school.

Only to be shut down, rejected. For all his hard work to not come to fruition; to have been a waste. The rejection devasted Rei, to say the least, and after quietly thanking the team for their time, he'd stalked off to some place private where he could sulk.

And that put him here, sitting on a bench just outside the science building, staring at a flyer for a sport he'd never dreamed of being stapled to. Swimming, _swimming._

Was he really going to reduce himself down from a runner to a swimmer? From someone who ran hard across blacktop and pavement to someone who splashed and frolicked around in water like a child? Was he really?

When he found himself standing, grabbing his stuff and taking the flyer with him as he headed towards the supposedly-recently renovated school pool, the bluette knew the answer was yes. He'd been asked to join by a classmate of his earlier that day, anyway, so he figured he might as well give it a shot. He couldn't swim, but well... Maybe that wouldn't be an issue. How much could there really be to swimming, anyway? Not a lot, he figured.

As the young man found himself getting closer and closer to the pool area, however, he found himself getting nervous. _What if there is more to it than what I think?_ Rei pondered as he walked. It's not like I've ever studied up on it or anything. _Maybe I should turn back?_

But at that point it was too late. Rei found himself standing at the gate to the swimming pool, posed open and inviting him in. He slowly gulped, taking his first steps into the area, crossing the threshold.

"Hello?" The young man called, looking around. He didn't see anyone, but then, if no one was here, why wasn't the gate locked?

_This club must have some very irresponsible members,_ Rei thought to himself, daring to wander around the area. He took note of the freshly painted lines decorating the pool and how clean the water was, nodding his head in approval. Well, they were a bunch of clean irresponsible club members, at the very least. This place looked like it was well kept up. _It was recently renovated by the club,_ _though,_ Rei reminded himself.

Unclasping the two front straps of his backpack, Rei laid the bright green bag down on a beach chair conveinently placed at the poolside, slipping the edge of the flyer he'd snagged just under the bag to keep it at rest. Then the male proceeded to approach the edge of the pool, looking into the deep water. He immediately found it mesmerizing.

The way the water reflected the mirror image of the slowly setting sun and it's light was breathtaking. The water in the pool was still and so the image was, as well, and Rei found himself looking up, straight ahead at the sunset, trying to compare the two. _The water's image is much more magnificent,_ The bluette told himself, nodding a bit as he examined the water's reflection like one would examine and critic a piece of art.

As he stood there, taking in the sight and sounds of the barely moving water below, Rei found himself calm; at peace.

That is, until a high, cheerful voice broke that peace, his concentration, and nearly his neck as he whirled around to see who was there with him.

What he found was his classmate and the boy who'd asked him about joining the swim club just hours before, Hazuki Nagisa. The short blonde was smiling up at him, his eyes glossy and his hands folded behind his back. Rei tried to force the air back into his lungs, then let out a breath once he had succeeded, turning back towards the pool.

"Don't do that," The male said a bit gruffly and Nagisa laughed a little, moving to stand beside the much taller boy, still smiling. "Sorry, Rei-chan!" The blonde chirped, bumping his shoulder against Rei's arm as a strange sort of apology. The bluette hardly moved, save for the curling of his lips downwards into a frown.

The two stood in silence for several minutes, before Rei turned away, ready to leave. He wasn't going to go through with this. Nagisa blinked, then frowned.

"Hey, Rei-chan, wait a minute!" The blonde reached out, catching Rei by the wrist, letting his little hand attempt to enclose around it. He was just a few centimeters from being able to successfully accomplish the feat.

"What?" Rei asked, turning back towards Nagisa and inwardly making the pink-eyed boy feel pleased, glad the bluette had stopped for him. "Neh, Rei-chan," He began, smiling up at the taller male once more, "did you come here because you wanted to join the swim club?" He asked, eyes bright and hopeful. Rei cringed a bit at the hope the pink orbs held inside them. "No, not..." He began to reject Nagisa's proposal, but the blonde wasn't having any of that.

"Eh?!" Nagisa exclaimed, pouting and pulling Rei an inch or two closer. "But you came here, so you must've wanted to join! I also heard you were turned down for the track and field club," Rei's muscles tensed at the statement, "so why not try?" Nagisa insisted, gasping out in surprise as Rei tore his arm from the smaller boy's grip, storming off with a declaration of, "My affairs are none of your business, Hazuki-san, and I want no part in this club!"

"What?" Nagisa retorted as Rei moved back towards the beach chair, where he'd left his things, pouting. Then, as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, casting a bright glow onto the blonde's pink hues, Nagisa frowned, staring hard at Rei's back. The wind moved his bangs, sweeping the blonde locks across his forehead.

At the beach chair, Rei picked up the flyer, unzipped his backpack, and crammed it inside, refusing to just toss it away like the trash it was, as he was opposed to littering and didn't see a garbage can anywhere in the area. He was just about ready to go, preparing to sling his bag back onto his broad shoulders, when he felt a weight against his back and gasped.

"Nagisa?!" The blue-haired male exclaimed, a hand flying to ward off the shorter boy as he felt the blonde's arms wrap around his waist, clinging onto him. He struggled against the boy for a moment, but soon found that, for a small guy, Nagisa had a strong grip. Rei panted lightly, soon admitting defeat against Nagisa's hold and instead opted to talk the boy into letting go. He opened his mouth, ready to demand Nagisa let him go, when the other boy spoke.

_"But what if I want you to join?"_

Rei's breath hitched. Nagisa's voice was quiet and smooth, soft and not at all like the happy, chipper one he'd been hearing up until now. It sounded like it was right in his ear, but Rei knew that to be impossible, as Nagisa couldn't reach that high.

"Nagisa," Rei suddenly exclaimed, alert, "What are you doing?!" He asked, unable to believe the situation he was in as he felt the small blonde's hands wandering across his torso, feeling him up. Nagisa breathed in deeply, inhaling the taller boy's scent. Rei smelt like cinammon and peaches; yum.

"I really want you to join the swim club, Rei-kun," Nagisa said in the same quiet, saultry voice as before, and Rei couldn't help but notice that the usual suffix after his name_ "-chan"_ had been changed to _"-kun."_ He gasped out once more as Nagisa pinched his side through his clothing. "We'll treat you a lot better than those track and field guys would have,_ I promise_," Nagisa purred from behind him, and this time Rei realized that Nagisa's voice really_ was _in his ear. The blonde was on his tiptoes, whispering seductively to him. Rei felt his face growing hot and his thoughts becoming all muttled as the stress of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"B-But," Rei stuttered, fidgeting, trying to get a little space between his ear and Nagisa's mouth, "I-I can't swim," The bluette admitted. He heard the blonde chuckle behind him, a soft, faint little, _"Heh."_

"That's okay, Rei-kun. We can teach you; it's really not _that_ hard." Nagisa promised. Rei shook his head, relieved when Nagisa seemed to finally take the hint and back off, before grunting as he was whirled around and pushed into the beach chair they stood by, dropping his backpack in the process. He turned to look up at Nagisa, who smiled mischeviously down at him. "It's okay, Rei-kun," The blonde repeated, crouching down a bit to Rei's level, grabbing the bluette's chin in his hand, bringing their lips closer together.

"How about I do a little more than just stand here trying to convince you?" Nagisa purred, giving Rei a quick peck on the lips which, as someone who had never been kissed, sent Rei's heart beating a thousands miles a minute. Nagisa giggled, watching the other male, before dropping down onto his knees.

"Open your legs, Rei-kun," Nagisa requested sweetly before pushing the blue-haired young man's legs apart himself. He reached up, kneading Rei's groin through the school boy's pants. The taller male gasped, closing his eyes, and Nagisa grinned. "Get ready, Rei-kun," He instructed before unbuckling Rei's belt, unbuttoning his school bottoms and unzipping the zipper. The young blonde reached inside the blue-haired male's pants, bringing out his member, already half-hard. Nagisa licked his lips.

"Oh, looks like I got you a little excited, huh, Rei-kun?" Nagisa inquired, causing Rei to scowl and move to push the boy away. The sneaky blonde giggled and swatted Rei's hand away before taking hold of the other male's member, starting to pump it. Rei gasped.

"O-Oh," The bluette groaned quietly, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side a bit, his hands gripping at his pants' legs. As someone who had read up on sex before but had never experienced any part of it himself, the sensations Nagisa's hand was bringing were new and powerful. He gasped as Nagisa sped up his hand, stroking his member faster and grinning up at him all the while. Rei gasped and groaned and panted, the muscles in his legs tensing and relaxing in a fixed pattern as he tried to contain his cries of pleasure. Nagisa laughed.

"No one's around to hear, you know? Make all the noise you want, Rei-kun." Nagisa gave Rei's member a hard squeeze, causing the boy above him to gasp out, before going on to purr out, _"I wanna hear it."_

That said, Rei let himself make all the noise he want after that. Usually he'd try to be more calm and composed, but right now he couldn't help it. He felt like he was on fire and a strange building was beginning to form in his lower stomach. He knew what the feeling meant, but that didn't make it any less strange to experience, especially for the first time.

"Say my name, Rei-kun," The young man heard the blonde below him order with a giggle and he gave a short, curt nod just as he felt his pleasure go to a higher level, Nagisa beginning to rub the head of his member with his small, dainty little thumb.

"Na-Nagisa," Rei murmured as the blonde brought his other hand up, kneading his testicles before bringing his initial hand back to the bluette's shaft, back to jacking him off. Rei finds himself thinking it's almost too much for him to handle.

"More," Nagisa said, to which Rei cried out his name again as the blonde sped his hand back up. "More!" He said again, causing Rei to cry out again, this time louder.

And then the blonde leaned down a bit, his little pink tongue darting out of his mouth and licking at the tip of Rei's member as he sets his right hand's stroking speed on ultra fast and roughly grabs one of Rei's balls, gripping it hard. Rei gasps out and begins a series of moans.

"Ah-ah-ah..." For a moment Nagisa wondered if the other boy was hyperventilating, but got his answer as the bluette's body tensed and a shiver wracked through his form. Nagisa smirked, sensing Rei's impending climax, and tilted the tip of the boy's member up towards Rei's torso just as the male came hard, gasping and groaning as semen shot out of his member, coating his nice, white school shirt.

After his climax, his first ever, Rei flopped back against the beach chair he was seated upon, panting. Nagisa giggled and stood, moving to lean over the boy. Rei looked up at him.

"Join the swim club and I promise there'll be even more fun next time, Rei-chan," The blonde said with a wink, pointing at his lips as a hint, before leaning down and kissing Rei briefly, slipping his tongue in the taller male's mouth for just a moment. Just long enough for Rei to take note that Nagisa tasted like pomegranate. Nagisa then stood and giggled, waving as he headed off, leaving the gate open and unlocked for Rei to leave whenever he wished.

After the blonde was long gone, the bluette remained on the beach chair, staring up at the now dark sky. He thought about what had just happened with Nagisa, the way the blonde had made him feel, and his promise for next time. That is,_ if_ he joined the swim club.

Rei scoffed, trying to locate the Big Dipper in the stars.

Nagisa hadn't left him with a lot to think about, had he?

**THE END.**

* * *

Well? Was it okay? Hope so! Also, for anyone who didn't get it for themselves, next time around, Rei's getting a blowjob. Duh~ Bye for now!


	2. Reward for the Relay

Hey guys! Wow, so I'm actually finally publishing the second chapter of NRS! Awesome! I hope a lot of you haven't forgotten about this fic, although I would understand it if any of you had. I planned it as a threeshot that would go along with Rei and Nagisa's relationship throughout the series, with a few tweaks thrown in. Chapter 1 was just before Episode 3 released, this one is coming out right after Episode 8 aired, and the next one will be out at the end of the series— after the last episode airs. So yeah, that's my game plan, guys.

To help explain the plot of this, let me first say that, like Episode 3 was for Chapter 1, Episode 9 (because we don't know if they'll actually advance or not) is tweaked for this. Also, sorry about the lame sex scene, but to be realistic it had to be short. Plus, I do want you to see a small transition in the nature of Nagisa's rewards and his attitude towards Rei through this fic. So yeah.

Anyway, I've blabbed enough, and I'll see you guys after Free is over, when we all have broken hearts!

**Summary: **The Iwatobi Swim Club had done it; they had advanced into regionals, having been victorious enough in the medley relay to advance. In the aftermath of victory, Nagisa pulls Rei aside, getting the two of them alone, and follows through on his promise to Rei.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free!_**

* * *

**[CHAPTER TWO: "REWARD FOR THE RELAY."]**

"We did it, we did it! We did it, Rei-chan— we're going to regionals!"

Ryugazaki Rei smiled as his very bubbly and energetic blonde team mate latched onto him, bringing him close for what could only be described as a short boy's attempt at a bear hug. The blue-haired butterfly swimmer of the Iwatobi Swim Club chuckled, reaching up and adjusting his red-framed glasses, which he had just slipped back onto his face mere moments before, after finishing his portion of the relay they'd just come out of.

The scoreboard located to the west, directly in front of them from where they stood now just behind their team's starting block, showed their record-breaking time, their swim club's name lit up in big yellow lights with an even bigger number one beside it. They had come in first out of all the teams participating in the first relay of the day; their victory guarenteed them a spot at regionals. This was excellent.

"Well, of course," Rei said as Nagisa let go, pulling his thin, lightly-muscled arms away as the club's manager, advisor, and overall one-man cheerleading squad came up, Gou already gushing out words of praise and congratulations. "We all swam to the best of our ability, pushing ourselves beyond our limits for one last shot at victory. With our hardwork and dedication, as well as willpower, there was a high probability that we would, upon finishing the race, have inevitably come out on—"

"Rei-chan— Japanese, please," Nagisa cut Rei off, causing the brain of the group to blush and huff, looking away and adjusting his glasses once more in a poor attempt to cover up his embarrassment at having gone off on a tangent. On the other side of the group's little victory circle, Makoto laughed.

"Nagisa, don't bully Rei. We just earned a spot at regionals— we should celebrate," The olive-haired club captain suggested with a nod, to which Coach Sasabe quickly agreed to.

"That's right! You can poke fun at Four-Eyes on your own time; right now, you guys look like you could use some drinks!" Coach Sasabe smiled, taking a step away from the group, in the direction of one of the stadium entrances. "I'll even go get them for you, since you guys went out there and did us all proud. What does everyone want?" The blonde-haired man asked, his brown hues glancing in the direction of Gou and Ama as well, suggesting that he'd bring them back something from the drink machine, too— if they wanted it.

"Ah, wait— Rei-chan and I can do that," Nagisa spoke up, holding up a hand to catch Sasabe's attention. The older man blinked, looking his way. "You sure? You guys swam pretty hard out there." Nagisa nodded, turning his pink gaze to the taller male standing beside him and shooting a big smile up his way. "We can do it, can't we, Rei-chan?"

"Ah..." Rei glanced down at his blonde, curly-haired team mate, uncertain. Nagisa allowed his smile to grow, the expression nearly exceeding the space his face had to offer, and raised his eyebrows, expecting Rei to agree. The blue-haired swimmer glanced around at the group and his face flushed. They were all looking at him, waiting on him to make his decision. The boy fidgetted. "I don't see why we can't," He mumbled. Nagisa laughed.

"See there? Rei-chan wants to help everyone relax and celebrate, too!" Nagisa reached out, grabbing the boy that had become something like his best friend over the last two months or so by the arm, beginning to pull him over towards the stadium's southern entrance. Rei allowed himself to be pulled, knowing that to try and resist Nagisa was like trying to resist germs— it was downright impossible, typically.

"Ah, okay!" Gou exclaimed as the penguin-butterfly duo headed off, Nagisa leading the way while Rei followed, the physical link that was the blonde's small arms no longer holding Rei to him; the purple-eyed former track-enthusiast followed of his own free will, following after Nagisa like a duckling trying depserately to keep up with it's mother. Ama laughed, twirling the handle of her parasol as she rested the accessory against her shoulder, before she blinked.

"Oh, dear," Ama murmured, raising her right hand to her mouth, the pads of her fingers ghosting across the corners of her lips. "We didn't tell them what we wanted, did we?" The brown-haired teacher asked. Gou blinked and Makoto and Haruka exchanged a look. Makoto laughed and ran his fingers through his damp greenish-brown tresses.

"Well, I'm sure they'll decide on something good that we'll all like, if it's only water," Makoto tried to assure the rest of the group, albeit a bit sheepishly. Beside him, Haruka glanced around, blue hues scanning the area for any trace of the cerise-haired male he'd made eye contact with before he'd swam._ I don't see him,_ The black-haired boy thought, not sure whether he should have felt disappointed or relieved.

Meanwhile, over in the hallway just past the southern entrance to the stadium, Rei now stood with one hand posed against his chin, the other resting on his elbow. The purple-eyed male stared past his red frames, examining the choices they had to choose from between the two different drink machines installed side-by-side in the hallway. _There are so many different options... What do they like? We didn't ask..._ Rei frowned. Would it be best to just go with water? _Would that please Haruka-senpai?_

"Hey, Nagisa-kun, do you think that—" Rei paused halfway through his inquiry, sucking in a short breath as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close against a much smaller body located directly behind him. The male's eyebrows twitched as he felt Nagisa's hands run across his bare abdomen, sneaking up his torso and planting themselves on his chest. _Why does this seem familiar,_ Rei thought sarcastically as a shiver ghosted down his spine, causing the blonde behind him to laugh.

"Neh, Rei-chan, why don't we forget about the drinks for a few minutes, hm? I think the others can hold on without them for a little while," Nagisa purred, turning Rei around to face them and twirling them around so that his back was to the drink machines while Rei's was to the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Rei gulped, staring down at the blonde as said shorter male grinned up at him, mischief lurking in his soft pink hues.

"B-But we all swam very hard and it's important that we rehydrate ourselves soon. It's also very hot out today, and so it'd really be best if we got some fluids into our systems as soon as—"

Rei stopped mid-sentence, his eyebrows raising as his eyes of amethyst went as wide as a penguin's stomach, Nagisa's warm pink lips on his.

An angry red blush shot onto Rei's face, dancing on the apples of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. The boy shuddered, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of Nagisa's tongue slipping into his mouth, coaxing his own pink mouth muscle to participate in what could only be described as a tango of tongues. Rei allowed his tongue to get in on the dance Nagisa was trying to start, mashing his tongue against Nagisa's and running it across the edges of the blonde's teeth.

"N-Nagisa-kun..." Rei murmured as Nagisa pulled back, the taller male's back hitting the wall behind them as the slightly pink-faced blonde before him smiled up at him, a seductive curl to the corners of his lips. "W-We shouldn't be doing this here. Someone might enter into the area and—"

"_And?_" Nagisa purred, pressing himself up against Rei, leaning up on his tiptoes to be at eye-level with the butterfly swimmer, his palms pressed against Rei's toned chest. "A-And..." The blonde smiled as Rei stuttered, both embarrassed and flustered at his actions, and he giggled, stealing another kiss from the taller male. "It'll be okay, Rei-chan," Nagisa assured, letting his hands wander from Rei's chest around to the small of back, pushing against the base of his spine and slipping under the waistband of his swimmers. Rei's blush intensified. "B-But..."

"Shhh..." Nagisa took one of his hands away from Rei's pants, pressing his index finger to Rei's lips. "I just want to reward you for swimming so great today, Rei-chan. You really gave it your all in the medley, after all," Nagisa said, smiling at Rei in a way the taller but slightly younger boy would almost dare to call _loving_. "O-Okay..." Rei mumbled, giving in. Nagisa's smile widened and the blonde gave Rei another kiss. "That's my Rei-chan."

Rei shut his eyes, his teeth clenched together slightly as Nagisa wandered down his body, falling down onto his knees and beginning to tug down the taller male's swimmers. Nagisa smiled, taking Rei's member in hand.

"Do you remember what I promised you a couple of months back, Rei-chan? When I asked you to join the swim club?" Nagisa questioned as he slowly pumped Rei, carefully coaxing the male's thick organ to life. He was sure Rei did, but he would be surprised at just_ how_ well Rei remembered that evening and it's events, all of which seemed like they'd happened forever ago. Above him, the blue-haired male nodded.

"Fifty-seven days ago, yes," Rei breathed, his hands in hard fists at his sides, pressing into the cold concrete wall behind him. Nagisa smiled. _He knows exactly how many days it's been, huh? Heehee._ That tickled the blonde pink.

"Well, I'll be fulfilling that promise now, so get ready," Nagisa instructed, smiling as he saw Rei nod, his eyes squeezed shut beyond his signature red frames. The blonde then allowed his own eyes to shut as he licked at the head of Rei's dick, causing the male to gasp out. Rei's hand flew to cover his mouth, his other clawing at the wall behind him, trying desperately to grab onto it, to fist it in his grasp. Nagisa giggled from below, causing Rei to scowl.

_He's having fun with this!_ Rei inwardly ranted, gasping as Nagisa took him into his mouth, just beyond his head. His body relaxed as Nagisa began to suck him, the blonde hollowing out his cheeks every once and a while to help Rei gain some friction. _But then... so am I, aren't I?_ The blue-haired boy thought.

He was— and he knew it. Even though there was a high probability — considering how many people had come out to watch the day's events— that they would be caught by someone looking to buy a drink from the drink machines nearby or simply someone passing through the area on their way somewhere else, he was happy. He had been waiting for this; he had been waiting for Nagisa to fulfill that all-endearing, definitely tempting promise he'd made with him that had lead to him joining the swim club in the first place, nearly two months back. He'd been waiting to see if it was just a lure to get him to join the club or if it'd been a genuine promise, along with a lure. Now, Rei could see, it had been the latter. Nagisa was really sucking him off. And he was _good_ at it.

_His tongue's so smooth,_ Rei noted as Nagisa licked at his member, swirling his tongue around the head while his right hand stroked Rei, his left pulled around to the back of the taller male's thigh, holding him still. _And small._

Rei moaned as Nagisa took in three of his seven inches, resting his head back against the wall behind him as the hand on the back of his thigh trailed down, fingers extended and sliding down the back of his leg. The feel of Nagisa's fingers through the damp fabric of his swimmers made him shiver and he reached down, gently taking Nagisa's head into his hands.

The blonde below him hummed quietly, acknowledging Rei's gesture, and the hand that wasn't working the brainiac's dick came up, closing one of Rei's hands into a fist around a good chunk of blonde hair. Rei opened his eyes, perplexed, only to shiver and clench his fist shut tighter as Nagisa took him completely, nuzzling his nose into the soft blue wisps at the base of Rei's dick. Rei arched into Nagisa, pushing his hips forward gently, and pulled a bit on the blonde's hair. Nagisa moaned.

Oh, so that's what that correcting hand had been for: leverage._ I see,_ Rei thought, allowing his other hand to fist into Nagisa's blonde locks as well, holding on as Nagisa drew back slightly only to dive back down onto Rei again, taking him in until he could smell the sweet mixture of the soap Rei used, his body sweat, and chlorine. Nagisa moaned around Rei's dick, pulling back and off the boy as he pumped his hand once more, bringing the male closer to the edge. Even though he had subtly promised it, blowjobs really weren't his favorite thing, at least not to give— receiving was okay. _Yeah, definitely okay._

"Nagisa-kun, I'm close," Rei moaned out, to which Nagisa smiled. "So go on and come, Rei-chan. Then we can get back to the others and you can look forward to your next reward," Nagisa said with a wink. Rei moaned. "T-That'd be nice," he murmured, his body tensing as Nagisa's small hand on his dick brought him closer and closer, and closer still, and then—

"Oi, Nagisa, Rei! You in here?"_ Coach Sasabe._ Both boys froze— Rei because he had forgotten about the prospect of someone possibly finding them and Nagisa because he had never in _a million years_ thought that someone they _knew_ would actually come across them.

_Oops,_ Nagisa thought, the footsteps of the blonde-haired former swim coach echoing as they descended down the hallway, coming towards them. If the wall located to his left, seperating them from the bench on the other side, wasn't there, they would've definitely been seen already. Now that they were actually on the verge of being caught by a friend, Nagisa knew they had to do something, and began to pull away, but even if he was fearful due to the Coach's prescence, Rei was already too far gone, sucking in a breath. Nagisa's eyes widened.

And the blonde jerked himself forward, swallowing Rei whole as the blue-haired swimmer came silently, holding his breath with his hands tangled in Nagisa's hair. Nagisa swallowed the male's come, feeling it sliding down his throat, and breathed a soft sigh of relief. _He was already too far gone, _Nagisa thought in reference to Rei.

A split second later, he was stepping out from behind the wall, smiling over at Coach Sasabe just as the older man reached the first drink machine. "Sasabe-chan!" Nagisa greeted the male, approaching him while Rei curled into the tightest ball possible behind the small wall behind them and to the left, huddling himself as far into the corner as he could get. Coach Sasabe blinked as Nagisa came into view and he scowled.

"Oi, what's taking you so long? And where's the other kid?" Coach Sasabe questioned. Nagisa laughed. "Rei-chan had to go to the bathroom," The blonde explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm waiting on him."

"Tch," The blonde-haired coach rolled his eyes, taking a step towards one of the drink machines. Rei huddled further into his little corner of shame and anxiety.

"You guys could have at least brought the drinks back before he went to take a leak. I'm sure he could've held it in long enough— he's how old?" The coach sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it's fine. We didn't send you guys with any money, anyway— unless you keep some tucked in your pants when you swim." Coach Sasabe gave Nagisa a questioning look, to which the younger blonde laughed, shaking his head and flicking his hand as if to say, _"No way!"_ The coach nodded, turning his attention back to the drink machines.

"You can never go wrong with water for athletes," Coach Sasabe said as he began to pop the coins needed into the small coin slot located to the right side of the front of the first drink machine. Nagisa nodded along, watching as his childhood swim coach pressed the button for a bottle of water then went digging back in his wallet, pulling out some yen and offering it to Nagisa. The blonde blinked, holding out his hands and cupping them, letting the coins fall into his palms. "That'll be enough for you and Four-Eyes to each get a bottle whenever he comes back. Five'll already be enough for me to carry."

Nagisa nodded, watching the coach buy four more bottles of water — two for Makoto and Haruka and the rest for the non-swimmers in their group — and smiled as the coach turned to leave, saying he'd see the blonde later. Nagisa nodded once more, happily seeing Coach Sasabe off, who thought the boy was acting kind of strange, but dismissed it. "Kids these days," Sasabe mumbled under his breath as he left.

Nagisa watched the coach leave and, once the coast was clear, he slowly moved back towards the wall he'd left Rei cowering behind, the butterfly swimmer's pants hardly even pulled up around his waist. The blonde peeked around the wall at the taller male and smiled. "He's gone," he said quietly. Rei breathed a sigh of relief, getting to his feet.

"I'm not sure if that was actually a reward or a punishment," Rei said as he adjusted his pants, fixing them back into a correct position, and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose— they'd slid down when he'd dropped to the floor just previously and he'd been too scared to adjust them. Nagisa laughed and stepped forward, circling his arms around Rei's neck and bringing the male closer, the yen Coach Sasabe had given him pressed against the inside of his palms.

"Sorry. I promise next time will be better— with no interruptions of any kind," Nagisa promised, pressing a kiss to Rei's chin. The blue-haired male blushed and turned his head away.

"I hope not," Rei murmured and Nagisa laughed, pulling away. He slipped the yen Coach Sasabe had given him into Rei's hand before moving towards the door in front of them, located on the other side of the hallway, just beside the drink machines and the trashcan located to the left of them. Rei blinked, his hand slowly closing around the money as he watched the blonde's retreating back.

"Nagisa-kun? Where are you going?" Rei asked. Nagisa smiled, looking over his shoulder at Rei before turning towards the male, rubbing the back of his head. "I might've lied about you going to the bathroom, but _I_ really do have to pee," The blonde admitted, causing Rei's face to flush. The glasses-wearing swimmer turned away, looking down as he nodded. "Alright, then."

Nagisa laughed and went back on his way, pushing past the double doors in front of him and calling back for Rei to wait on him. Rei stood in front of the drink machines, holding the yen he'd been given tightly in his fist and resuming examining the beverages inside the glass cases in front of him, although he already knew what he'd be getting.

"Of course, idiot," Rei grumbled under his breath after Nagisa, face pink and heart pounding in his chest without clear reason, which perplexed him. He'd come down from his high, they were out of danger. So why?

_Nagisa-kun... Is my heart supposed to still be beating so fast?_

**CHAPTER END.**

* * *

Well, guys? Was it alright? I hope so ;_; PuddinPie out.


End file.
